Reflections
by Childe of Darkness
Summary: Harry returns for his sixth year to find everything is not as it was. Add in a horrible time at the Dursleys, a few surprises, and a trip to St. Mungos and you get one hell of a year.
1. Prologue

Title: Reflections

Rating: M to be sure

Summary: Harry returns for his sixth year to find everything is not as it was. Add in a horrible time at the Dursleys, a few surprises, and a trip to St. Mungos and you get one hell of a year.

00000

Prologue

Warning(s): mentions of child abuse, minor violence, angsty

00000

Harry Potter was standing on the near empty platform in front of the scarlet steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express. A slight breeze blew his long, matted hair out of his face to reveal a slowly healing bruise and a swollen lip.

Harry was back for his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after a full two months of nothing but a near empty belly, beatings, and something that made death seem like a good option. It made Harry shiver when he thought about it and hoped that no one noticed. It was summer after all, and one usually did not shiver in the ninety-degree heat.

Another ten minutes of standing in the heat in pants and a long sleeve shirt forced upon him by the Dursley's to mask his injuries, Harry decided to move into the air-conditioned steam engine. Shoving a bundle under his armpit, the only things the Dursley's let him keep, he moved towards the express.

Harry ignored the pointed looks and stares as he moved through the hallway, searching for an empty compartment. He passed by a crowd of Gryffindors and realized that one of them had red hair and freckles. He paused for a moment and studied the tall figure.

It was a male, Harry realized. And it looked a lot like Ron. 'But he shouldn't be here just yet, the Weasleys never arrived until the Engine was about to take off.' Harry thought. The figure raised his head and Harry found himself staring into the blue eyes of his best friend.

Harry opened the compartment door with a smile and opened his mouth to greet the red head, but was stopped when every single wand was flashed out and pointed at him. Harry could only blink stupidly.

"Stay away from us." Ron snarled. "We don't want you here."

"What did I do?" Harry asked in confusion. The girl beside Ron, that Harry later realized was Hermione, gave him a strange look that was a cross between anger and pity. Harry back out of the compartment and the door was magically slammed shut and locked.

Harry stood there, gaping, as the others smirked. Then he lowered his gaze in defeat and retreated to an empty compartment farther down the hall. 'Of course they wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore.' Harry thought as he slowly seated himself on a bench. 'I almost killed Sirius.'

His head filled with depressing thoughts about the previous year, Harry began to doze off just as the train was moving.

(0)(0)(0)(0)

Harry got off the train with everybody else, now noticing the fearful and angry looks he received. He was jostled and bumped and forced himself to remain calm amongst the large crowds that behaved too much like his uncle for his comfort.

After a long look at the thestrals pulling the carriage, Harry climbed in. His door swung shut once everyone was in a carriage, and Harry realized that he would be alone this year. Harry sighed unhappily and the carriage lurched foreword.

Once at the school he followed the large group up to the Great Hall, ignoring the heated glares and whispers made by his once friends. He was stopped outside the Hall by a stern looking McGonagall, who closed the doors once everyone was through.

"Professor Dumbledore wants you to go to his office until after the feast. I shall escort you." She said imperiously. Harry nodded dejectedly and followed her up to the Headmaster's office, his stomach growling all the way. McGonagall gave him a sympathetic look once they arrived. "There's sandwiches and juice for you on his desk."

"Thank you." Harry said. She nodded once and left Harry to look around the room. He passed by the strange odds and ends until e made it to the desk with the food. He tore into one sandwich ravenously as he looked around.

A glimmer of silver caught his eye as he was finishing his second sandwich, and he found himself staring at a pensieve. He chugged down a cup of pumpkin juice and walked over to the unguarded pensieve. "Should I?" He asked out loud. "Oh what the hell.."

Harry pulled out his wand and dipped it into the pensieve. Memories swirled around, almost like a video on rewind. Then it was like someone hit play. A scene appeared in front of him. Two people stood in the room. One was obviously his mother, and the other Dumbledore.

"But why would he have a memory of my mother?" Harry asked to no one. He moved closer until he could hear them talking, and sat back to watch.

"_But Dumbledore, I can't just give him up." Lily patted her slightly rounded belly with a sad expression. "Even if he isn't James', I can't just…"_

"_Lily, he should not haven even been conceived!" An enraged Dumbledore said, making Lily wince. "I'm sorry, but he is either to be terminated or he is to have his appearance changed so he is not recognized."_

"_I understand sir." Lily said finally, making Dumbledore smile. "I'll call him Harry, like James wanted me to. But what of his father?" Dumbledore's smile vanished._

"_Severus will not know. In fact, you will marry James and never see that other man ever again."_

Harry was ripped violently from the pensieve and landed on the ground with a soft cry of pain. He looked up with a pained expression to see Dumbledore. A furious Dumbledore. "I was unaware that I gave you permission to look in there."

"I…I…" Harry crab walked backwards, away from Dumbledore. He knew that tears were running down his cheeks, and that he had a fearful look on his face, but Dumbledore seemed too enraged to notice.

"You what? That was my personal…"

"IT WAS MY LIFE!" Harry suddenly shouted. He felt something in him snap, and he leapt up off the floor. His injuries protested but he didn't care. Dumbledore was staring at him in shock and growing horror.

"You saw…"

"I saw what you made my mother do." Harry hissed. A wind picked up and whipped about their feet, blowing their robes back. Dumbledore started to look a little nervous.

"Calm down and let me explain." Dumbledore tried and he fumbled on his desk.

"No. You manipulated my life. You knew I had a father!" Harry screamed. A burst of energy shot at the Headmaster, who was forced to duck. The energy hit a book case and everything on it went flying. Harry panted for breath and opened his mouth to shout some more.

"I had to do what was best Harry." Dumbledore tried again.

"Best for who? You? I…" Harry was cut off as the headmaster's door was blown off its hinges. Four aurors and a man in a lab coat rushed in. Harry gave Dumbledore a murderous expression as they surrounded him.

"Okay now child, take deep breaths and calm down." The man in the lab coat said soothingly. "I am Doctor Nevans and I'm here to help you." Harry growled at Dumbledore one last time before passing out cold.

He never felt the hands gently lifting him into a warm embrace. Nor did he hear the whispered words of encouragement and the mumbled words saying he would be okay. He just saw, heard, and felt darkness.

TBC

Author's note 1: I keep starting new stories, but I can never seem to finish them. The inspiration just seems to leave me when I reach a certain chapter. Maybe that's because I never write out a plot summary….hmmm…maybe I'll try that for this one. Anyways, I am determined to have this one finished even if I have to stay up all night to work on it. Wish me luck.

Author's note 2: I got the disk with my story back! Unfortunately I won't be posting it as soon as I thought I would be. Because it's already become so long I decided to write it all out before posting it. I haven't even gotten past the second part of Merlin knows how many. Fear not, it will be posted eventually.

Author's note 3: I will be starting the sequel to "Phantom" shortly. I've just come across a bad case of writers block for the series. I can't seem to start it…. so I have a close friend helping me with that one. I promise it will be up soon.

Author's note 4: I will only say this once. I do not want any reviews that are like the one I got for "Phantom", from a person I will not name. (But the review is still up there for those who want to read it.) Readers do not dictate what I do or don't write, and my stories will be the way I want them to be. And that means it may not be in canon with the series' books or DVDs. If you don't like that then don't read.

Author's Note 5: I wrote out a summary for each chapter. There will be 19 chapters, including the prologue and epilogue. I will not set a specific time that I will be getting each chapter out, but I hope it will be one every two days or something along those lines. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter One: Day One at StMungos

Chapter One: Day One at St. Mungos

Warning(s): angsty, minor language and violence

00000

When Harry opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was white. Stark white. Thinking that maybe he was just in a room with a white ceiling, he turned his head to the right. Again, nothing but white. Even the door was white, and blended into the wall. So he turned his head to the left and saw a small window. He sighed.

He sat up in the bed and looked around again. Seeing nothing new he pushed the covers away. He looked down at himself and grimaced- he was in a white hospital gown. With blue polka dots.

He stood up and grabbed onto the bedpost almost immediately, as the room swam in and out of focus. When it blended into one image he left go. Once he realized that he wouldn't pass out, he let go and shuffled over to the window.

He saw a small park with trees, benches, and a bunch of people moving about. They were wearing the same gown he was, with pants of course, so that the backs of the gowns wouldn't blow up to expose their rears. So Harry turned and shuffled to the door. He search for a knob but found none.

"What the hell….Open!" He demanded. Nothing happened. "Okay..uhm…" Harry pushed but the door didn't budge. Then he tried to slide it open, but that didn't work. "Where the hell am I and why won't the door open!" He practically screamed.

"Calm down Mr. Potter." A voice echoed in the room. Harry jumped and looked around wildly.

"Who are you? Where are you?" The voice chuckled softly. "Okay, whatever you're pranking at it isn't funny."

"This is no prank Mr. Potter. You were brought here for help." Harry froze.

"What kind of help?" He asked sharply. "I admit I might be a little unbalanced but I'm not crazy."

"Of course you're not." The voice said. Harry could here the mocking tone in the man's voice and he growled. "Now get back in bed so we can have one of our doctors look at your injuries." Harry backed away from the door and glanced down at his gown. He twisted a patch around until he could read it.

"St. Mungos…." He muttered. "What the hell am I doing here?" He asked coldly. "Who sent me here!"

"Your Headmaster. He called in for help when you ransacked his office." Harry narrowed his eyes and searched the room carefully until he found a tiny video camera. He flipped the camera off and plopped himself onto the bed.

"Stupid, meddling old man." Harry muttered, wrapping his arms around himself. "Keeping secrets…..ignoring facts…..ruling my life….."

"Mr. Potter…" The voice called. Harry ignored it and he felt his eyes go out of focus. He did nothing to stop the madness he felt welling up inside himself and he began to rock. "Mr……Pott…..ER!"

"Shut up…" He muttered. "Shut up…..SHUT upp….SHUT UP!" He screamed. A burst of magic was shot at the camera, which pulled into the wall to avoid being blown up. The door to his room slid open but Harry ignored the sounds. He rocked harder as he felt a presence move closer.

"Mr. Potter." A voice said, close to his ear. Harry jerked his head up to stare into pale blue eyes. He leapt back in surprise and almost immediately the rage he felt left, and fear replaced it.

"Stay away!" He choked. The man in front of his shuffled back, but kept his arms open in invitation.

"It's okay Harry. You're safe. My name is Damian Nevans. I'm a doctor. I'm here to help you." Harry took deep breaths. "That's it, deep breaths." The man smiled as Harry gradually relaxed. "You're okay now. No one's going to hurt you."

"P-promise?" Harry choked. Damian nodded and Harry sighed shakily.

"You won't come to any harm here Harry." Damian turned to the person standing by the door. "It's all right. Bring me my healing kit." He turned back to Harry. "You okay now?"

"Y-yeah. Why am I here?"

"I think you know why." Harry blushed and nodded. "Harry, I'm going to be your medical doctor and your psychiatrist. Is that okay?" Harry nodded. "Okay, now I'm going to need you to trust me." Harry flinched when the other man returned with a bag. "It's okay, he's leaving."

"S-s-sorry."

"No need to be. Relax and drink this. It's a calming drought." Harry nodded and shakily took the vial. He downed it in one gulp and the doctor smiled. "Now I'm going to fix your wounds. We couldn't earlier because we didn't know the cause of them."

"No. I won't t-tell." Harry said, becoming nervous.

"Just nod yes or no then." Harry nodded. "Good. Lay down now and we'll begin." Harry nervously lay down and the drought took effect. He lay motionless as Damian checked his wounds and treated them, asking simple questions about their origin. By the time he was done, Harry was half asleep. "You did good."

"Hmm." Damian chuckled.

"Before you fall asleep I want to talk." Harry cracked an eye open. "Now I need you to listen carefully." Damian said. "I believe you have a muggle condition known as multiple personality disorder. Do you know what that is?"

"N-no."

"It's a disease that effects the brain. It's especially common in trauma victims." Harry flinched. "Multiple Personality Disorder is a psychiatric disorder characterized by having at least one "alter" personality that controls behavior. The "alters" are said to occur spontaneously and involuntarily, and function more or less independently of each other. Memory and other aspects of consciousness are said to be divided up among "alters" in the MPD, and one person can have many "alters"." He explained.

"So..it's like three people in one body? And they don't know what the other does when the other is in charge?"

"Sure." Harry sighed. "There are medications that one can take to suppress the 'alters'." Damian revealed. "I'll be giving you a version of the medication tonight. If that doesn't help, we'll go through every version until we find one that helps you the most."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said shakily. Damian took out a bottle from his box and shook two small pills out into his hand.

"Take these. Then you can have a sleeping drought." Harry nodded and swallowed the pills dry. Then he drained a vial of sleeping draught in one gulp. "Good. Now lay back and try to get some rest. I'll be right outside if you need anything."

"Sure…thanks…" Damian slipped out as Harry closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

TBC

The explanation I got for the MPD thing was from a website. So it's not mine. Anyways, how is it so far?

Thanks to my reviewers and I hope to have chapter Two out either later today or early tomorrow.


	3. Chapter Two: Day Two at StMungos

Chapter Two: Day Two at St.Mungos

Warning(s): hint to oral rape, minor violence, angsty

00000

"Hello again Harry." Harry kept his eyes glued on Nevans as the man walked into the room. The white door slid shut behind the man with a bang, making Harry flinch slightly. Nevans seemed to ignore the movement as he pulled up a chair and took a seat. "How was your breakfast?"

"Sucked." Harry said. Nevans chuckled and Harry felt a tremor go up his spine.

"And how is the medication? Any side effects? Any unpleasant feelings?" Harry shook his head in the negative and Nevans jotted something down onto a little pad of paper. "Good then, everything seems to be working like it should. Any nightmares?"

"No."

"Not very talkative today." Nevans commented, making Harry turn his head away. He refused to say anything else. "That's okay. It's only your first session after all. You don't quite trust me yet." Harry let out a soft snort and Nevans cocked an eyebrow at him. "Or maybe you don't trust anyone. Is that it?"

"I don't want to talk." Harry replied. Nevans nodded and scratched something down.

"Is it me? Would you like to talk to someone else? I can arrange that."

"No!" Nevans jumped. "I just…don't….it's not you." Nevans quirked an eyebrow but Harry refused to say more.

"All right then. I just want to ask some simple questions. Is that okay? You just have to no or shake your head." Harry nodded. "Okay, question one. You live with your relatives?" Harry nodded once. "Do you like it there." A pause, then Harry shook his head in the negative. "Do you want to tell me why?"

"They hate me." Harry whispered. Nevans nodded and wrote something.

"Did they hit you?" Harry ignored the question, so Nevans re-worded it. "Were you ever injured during the months you were there?" Harry nodded once but refused to answer any more questions after that. Nevans shut his little pad of paper and tucked it into is pocket. "I think that's enough for today. Your medicine will be brought in shortly with some lunch. We'll have another short session before dinner, okay?"

Harry watched the doctor silently as he left before turning to lay on his stomach. He pillowed his head on his arms and took a deep breath. 'I don't want to be here.' He thought unhappily. 'I want to be home. Wherever that is.'

He dozed off as he waited for his medications, and unintentionally slipped into a dream….. 

"Such a waste of space." Harry whimpered as a heavy object crashed into his side. He spat up blood and heard a disgusted snort. He was toed over onto his back and cracked open his eyes to see Vernon staring down at him.

"_Leave….me…alone…" Harry croaked. Vernon sneered down at him and fisted a meaty hand in Harry's thick hair._

"_I think not. You've caused enough grief in this family."Vernon lifted Harry a few inches off the ground and one hand strayed towards hi zipper._

"No." Harry groaned. He tried to struggle and twist his way out of his uncle's grasp, but something grabbed his legs. He closed his eyes and screamed, just as something was shoved into his mouth…..

"NO!" Harry shot up, green eyes wide in fright. The orderly in front of him leapt back. He had a pill in his hand and Harry's eyes locked onto it.

"it's okay kid, I'm just here to give you your medicine." Harry turned to look at the man's face and suddenly he felt cold. His eyes slipped out of focus and he heard himself talking.

"Get away….from me." He said coldly. His body trembled and he saw the man hold out the hand with the pills.

"Just take these and you'll feel better." He said with a trace of…fear? Harry felt himself grin evilly before all went black.

00000

Harry woke up to darkness. He blinked as if the cause was his eyes, but then realized that he was in a different room. This room was smaller than the one he had been in, and the bed frame was made "What the hell…"

"Glad to see you're awake." Harry's head shot up to see Nevans standing in a corner. He was watching Harry apprehensively.

"What happened?" Harry asked softly. Nevans relaxed and strode over to sit on a chair that he conjured.

"Your hostile personality took over and trashed your old room. Scared one of the new orderlies." Harry's face flushed. "But it's not your fault. You were late on your medication and that's what caused you to revert." Seeing Harry's confused expression he carried on. "When a patient with MPD is on meds for the first time, they need to keep to a schedule until their body gets used to the meds. If they skip a dose or are late for a dose, then they are more at risk to revert. In your case you just woke from a nightmare, got scared, and your hostile personality focused on the fact that Dan was nervous."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise." Nevans said gently. "Now we've moved you to a new room. This one has magic dampeners, which will be removed at a later date, and is magically re-enforced to alarm us if you're reverting to one of your personalities. It's also charmed to repel force. Like if you tried to punch something, it would cushion it like a muggle padded room."

"Oh."

"All right, let's start a quick session before dinner. Maybe we can figure out what made you revert hmm?" Harry shrugged, almost immediately becoming shy and slightly nervous. "Now," He said reverting to full doctor mode, "What was that nightmare about?"

"Nothing." Harry hedged. Nevans scratched something down.

"Was it a you-know-who vision?" Nevans asked carefully, not expecting a reply.

"No." Harry surprised him. "Not Voldemort." Green eyes bore into his. "If you're a head doctor, why can't you say his name?" Nevans froze.

"Bad memories." He replied shortly. "I don't fear the name, just the man behind it." Harry nodded. "Now nice try at changing the subject." Harry grinned nervously. "Let's talk about your family." Harry stiffened. "Now I know you live…"

"They aren't my family." Harry said, interrupting Nevans.

"Oh?" Harry clenched his jaw shut. "Okay then, how about your friends?"

"Don't have any. Not any more." Nevans scribbled something down. "Are we done?"

"Not yet. Care to explain why you say that?"

"No." Nevans nodded and closed his notepad.

"Then I'll let you rest up." Nevans said. He stood and banished the chair. "we'll talk more about this when you're ready, hmm?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. Nevans sighed and left Harry to his thoughts.

TBC

Theoddguy- Due to the abuse he suffered at the Durselys, Harry developed the problem during the summer as a means to "escape" from the pain. He flipped out at Dumbledore's secret and reverted to his hostile personality, which he didn't know he had. That's all I'm saying on this for now, you'll learn more soon enough.


	4. Chapter Three: Day Three at StMungos

Chapter Three: Day Three at St.Mungos

Warning(s): little hint at child abuse

00000

Harry was sitting on his bed, playing with the bouncy-paddle Nevans had given him. The old muggle toy had been charmed so there was no rubber band that connected the ball to the paddle. Apparently he wasn't to be trusted around potentially lethal objects. He was sure that the paddle had a cushioning charm too.

"Okay Harry." Nevans spoke up. Harry set the paddle down and looked at his doctor. "I know it's a touchy subject but we have to talk about the Dursleys."

"Why?"

"Because that's where the main problem lies, Harry. And don't you want justice?" Harry shrugged. "They hurt you Harry."

"So?"

"So they deserve to be punished." Harry snorted.

"They don't deserve to be punished…for punishing me." Harry said in an odd voice. "See I was bad and I needed to be punished."

"Bad, how?" Nevans asked gently.

"I was always bad. Doing freaky things, stealing…." Harry shuddered.

"Harry, those freaky things were magic, and they were good. And you probably had to steal to survive, right?"

"I know that now. But back then…."

"How long?"

"Since I can remember." Harry whispered. Nevans nodded and scribbled in his notepad.

"Harry, did Vernon or Dudley ever touch you?" Harry looked up quizzically.

"They had to punish me. Of course they did." Harry began to fiddle with the paddle.

"No Harry, I mean touch you in inappropriate places." Harry's grip on the paddle stiffened and he frowned. "Did he ever touch your…"

"NO!" Harry cried. The paddle in his hand burst and shards of the wood were buried into his hand. Nevans closed his pad and rushed to pull the splinters out. Harry shook as he worked.

"It's okay, we're done for today. How about I take you to the cafeteria and get some ice cream?" Nevans asked once Harry's hand was wrapped in gauze. Harry shrugged.

"Sorry." He said. Nevans shook his head and strode over to the door.

"No apologies needed. Now are you coming?" Harry nodded and hopped off the bed. He followed Nevans out the door and down a long, white hallway. They walked down some stairs until they came to a door marked 'Cafeteria'. Nevans pushed the door open and led Harry inside.

"Hey Doc!" A voice called out. Harry flinched as another teen came running up. The blue haired boy glanced at Harry before shaking the doctors hand.

"Gem. Good to see you up and about."

"Feels great Doc. I'll see you around." Gem loped off and Harry stared at him blankly. Nevans chuckled and led Harry over to the ice cream counter.

"Pick something." He said as he rummaged through the bin. Harry tentatively picked out an ice cream sandwich and Nevans led him over to a table. They sat down to eat their ice cream and Nevans began to speak. "I got something for you back at my office."

"Huh?" Harry asked dumbly as he took a small bite of his ice cream. "A gift? For me?"

"Sure. It might actually help you too." Harry frowned. A gift that helped? He was pulled out of his musings by Nevans chuckled and a cold wetness on his fingers. His ice cream was melting.

"Oops." He grinned sheepishly and licked the melted ice cream off his fingers. Nevans downed his cone in one last giant gulp and threw is wrapper into a bin. Harry followed suit minutes later and they stood.

They ran into Gem again on their way out and Harry was introduced to the energetic boy, who was only there to work on his hyper activeness. Harry laughed as Gem bounced away, calling over his shoulder about something that had to do with hair dye. "He's a good kid, if not a little hyper."

"A little? He's worse than my bes…." Harry trailed off. Nevans raised an eyebrow in encouragement but Harry shook his head. "Nothing. I was just comparing him to someone I used to know."

"I see. Well, let's head down to my office shall we? I have to give you that gift." Harry nodded and followed the whistling man down the hallways.

00000

A journal. Harry turned his gift over in his hands, letting the light catch on the silver bindings and locks. It was beautiful, Harry admitted to himself. Very beautiful. It was a deep blue color, with the silver locks, bindings, and writing on the front.

"The Property of Harry J. Potter." Harry read out loud for the tenth time. "This must have cost a fortune." He mused. He opened it with a wave of his hand and ran a finger down one of the white pages. "Maybe I'll write something."

He grabbed a silver quill from his desk, a new addition to his room, and scratched out the date on the top of the page.

I've never had a journal, so I don't know what to write. I guess I'll start out with who I am. My name is Harry James Potter, and I'm sixteen years old. I used to live with my aunt and uncle but circumstances have forced me to a hospital called St. Mungos.

_My doctor's name is Damian Nevans, and he's the one who gave this journal to me. He said it would help sort out my feelings, since I don't feel comfortable talking to him just yet._

_Let's see. My parents died when I was a baby, leaving me famous and bearing a scar to show off my fame. I don't want it though, really. I could care less about the madman that is after me. I just want a normal family, with normal friends, and a normal house._

Harry closed the journal with a sigh and stuffed it in a drawer, just as his door opened to admit Nevans. He was carrying a tray with his pills. "Hello Harry. Have you used the journal yet?"

"A little." Nevans nodded.

"Are you up for a session or would you rather put it off for tomorrow?" Harry frowned. "I'll be asked about your friends…"

"Tomorrow then." Harry interrupted. "I want to think first." Nevans nodded and gave Harry his meds before leaving the room. Harry took out his journal and noted a change in time from the first entry.

Nevans wants me to talk about my ex-friends. I don't think I can just now. It's still too fresh in my head. I could always tell him a little about my home life to keep him busy, but I don't want anyone to know about that yet either. I don't think he'll stop bothering me about it though.

_Well, I guess I'm done writing for today. I need to think things over carefully before decided what I want to do,_

TBC

Nice ending? Sorry I didn't get this out sooner but my dad dragged me out for a ride in his new boat. sigh He's such a kid sometimes. Add to that I couldn't login to don't expect too many updates for a while. I have my SAT's this Saturday, I'm watching my aunt's dog Thursday through Saturday (he's a total psycho btw…. needs lots of attention from me because he's afraid of my parents heh), then I have finals and Regents exams in another two weeks. Full schedule but I'll try to get a few more chappies out soon.


	5. Chapter Four: Day Six at StMungos

Chapter Four: Day Six at St. Mungos

Warning(s): mention of abuse

00000

I think I'm going to tell him today. Not a lot, but some. I think I can trust him now. He knows about the Dursleys already, even if I didn't tell him. He just wants me to confirm it. I think I will.

It's been six days since I got here (St. Mungos) and he hasn't done anything to me other than try to help. Maybe I'm wrong about him. Maybe I should test him a little? Tell him a few small things then see what he does….

Harry closed the journal just as his door opened to reveal Nevans, brandishing an ice cream sandwich. He tossed it to Harry, who caught it with a grin. "Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, I figured that after today's session we'd go down to the kennel." Harry froze mid-bite. "I didn't tell you? The building adjacent to ours is a kennel, and we sometimes have patients volunteer there. What do you say we check it out?"

"A..kennel? Seriously? In the heart of a wizarding town?"

"Sure. While dogs aren't as popular as pets around here, there are mixed breed strays that bred with magical breeds of dog. And there's cats and other magical breeds seized because of neglect." Harry hummed and finished off his treat.

"Sure." Nevans nodded and took a seat by Harry's desk. He glanced at the journal Harry had practically thrown onto it.

"Have you been writing in it?" Harry nodded. "Is it helpful."

"A bit. I'm not as frustrated anymore." Nevans nodded with a smiled.

"Good. Now you know I have to ask, but are you ready to talk to me about the Dursleys?" Nevans asked seriously. Harry bit his lip and shrugged. "We can do simple yes and no answers for now if you'd like."

"O-okay, but if I want to stop…" Nevans nodded and smiled brightly.

"We'll start out easy. You've lived with them since you were little."

"A baby." Harry confirmed. He played with his wrapped, which Nevans banished.

"Did they ever hurt you when you were little?" Harry nodded slowly. "Can you tell me how?"

"It was mostly Dudley. He would push me around and hit me. Sometimes Petunia would watch and not do anything." Nevans nodded thoughtfully.

"So they never touched you until…."

"I was seven when Vernon first……hit me. Dudley tripped me and I dropped a pan. Nothing broke but it made a lot of noise. Vernon got mad."

"I see. And your aunt?" Harry frowned.

"She's not my aunt." He retorted. "But she only slapped me a few times. Mostly she denied me water or food, or let Dudley bully me." Harry looked up to see Nevans watching him curiously. "You're not writing it down?"

"Do you want me to?" Nevans countered. Harry shook his head. "There you have it." Harry smiled briefly. "Now, did it ever start to get worse?"

"Yeah. Before I got my letter, Vernon really started to hurt me. Even after I got it he did, he just stayed away from my face so bruises and cuts didn't show."

"Harry, did he ever touch you?" Almost immediately Harry grew cold. Nevans seemed to realized something changed and he leaned foreword. "Harry, listen to me. Listen to my voice. Don't revert Harry, you've been doing so well. Fight it!"

"I'm s-s-sorry." Harry stuttered.

"It's okay. I think that's enough for right now, but you know we'll have to talk about it sometime." Nevans warned. Harry hung his head and suppressed a shiver. He nodded and whispered and okay, which confirmed Nevans suspicions.

"I'm not ready." Harry murmured seconds later. "Not yet." Nevans nodded.

"Okay. We'll talk later then. When you are ready." Harry gave him a small smiled. "How about we go take a look at the kennels?"

"Sure."

00000

The kennels turned out to be in a large air-conditioned building. The cages for the dogs were in the back of the building and arranged from the youngest to eldest and had little sheets of information on all of the cages, telling potential adopters about the dog and it's personality.

The cats were kept in smaller cages up front, and had similar setups. They however were arranged from the most adoptable to least adoptable. These were the cats that needed special care or specific living environment.

The room in the far back was the room that interested Harry the most. This one contained the special magical creatures. This was the room he convinced Nevans to show him right off.

"Usually the patients aren't allowed back here." Nevans said as they followed the manager to the back rooms.

"Why not?"

"The animals are dangerous. Only our oldest patients, or the ones that are least likely to hurt themselves, are allowed to volunteer in here." A large metal door was opened and the manager left them the key. "He never likes it in here." Nevans explained as he led Harry in.

"Who cleans up then?"

"Either magic or a volunteer." Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses as they became used to the darker room. "Come one then. I hear they brought in a Siberian Wolf." Nevans said excitedly. "Always been my favorite animal…"

"Sure…" Harry followed Nevans past rows of odd looking animals until they reached a cage near the end. Inside was a white and black bundle of fur. Nevans clucked his tongue and a massive white head looked up.

"Ah…..he's beautiful!" Nevans whistled. The white animal stood up and nervously looked from Harry to Nevans.

The Siberian Wolf looked like a cross between a Siberian Tiger and a Wolf. He had the angular head of the wolf, and a semi-bushy tail. But he had the bulk of a Siberian tiger, and the thick fur.

He was exceptionally thin and his fur wasn't sleek and shiny, but Harry instantly fell in love with him. Blue eyes met green and Harry felt a jolt. The large animal padded foreword and stuck his nose through the bars.

"He likes you." Nevans said softly as Harry stroked the soft nose. Harry smiled brightly and a voice spoke up from the other side of the hall.

"He's done more than like you. He's bonded with you."

TBC

Wooooo! This chappie came as an inspiration to me. I had no intention of there being a kennel, or a bonding, in this fic. It just came to me. And before you read further know that there will be slash between Harry and the original character that will be introduced in the next chapter. Just a warning.


	6. Chapter Five: Day Eight at StMungos

Chapter Five: Day Eight at St. Mungos

Warning(s): Brief language, almost-rape (not very graphic)

00000

_Journal,_

_It's day eight of my stay at St. Mungos and I have to say it's not as bad as I though it would be. Nevans is an okay guy for a shrink, and he's very patient. I'm starting to like him more and more._

_There's a kennel next to the Hospital. It rescues magical and muggle animals and then adopts some of them out. I guess some of the patients can volunteer there, so Nevans took me over to check it out._

_I met a boy named Kayan. He's a former patient who now works there full time. He works with the more dangerous species, like the Siberian Wolf that bonded to me. I've gotten to go down to visit them any time I wish for the past two days. I'm really starting to like it there. It's quiet and peaceful, plus Kayan listens really well. I only told him a little about me, he's been mostly telling me about him. I think I like him….._

"Ready to go down to get something to eat?" Harry looked up from his writing to see Nevans ready and waiting. It was a new idea from Nevans that Harry write in his journal around the man. Apparently that was supposed to help Harry learn to open up around other people.

"Sure." Harry closed his journal. "Where can I leave this?"

"Stick it in my drawer. It'll be safe there." Nevans suggested. Harry slid the journal into a drawer pointed out then joined Nevans in the hallway. "They have spaghetti or pizza for the main meal at lunch today."

"I'd take the pizza over the spaghetti." Harry snorted. "They over cook their noodles."

"Amen to that." Nevans agreed as he led Harry into the semi-crowded cafeteria. They loaded up their trays with food and entered their special pin numbers before finding a table and sitting down.

They had just begun to eat when a burly-looking youth made his way over to them. Nevans watched in interest as the boy ignore him and spoke to Harry.

"You're the new kid." He stated. Several people turned in their seats to watch. Harry nodded warily. "Hanging out with the hermit in the pound a lot I hear."

"Kayan? Yeah, so?" Harry questioned. The boy smiled evilly.

"He's a fag you know." Harry frowned. "You know, queer? Dislikes girls?" Harry's eyes widened in realization. "Ahhh…. Now he gets it."

"I don't see a problem with him." Harry finally replied. The boy gave him a look. "In fact, I swing both ways myself…." Harry's eyes widened at what he had just revealed and he snapped his mouth shut. After a moment of hesitation he glared defiantly up at the bully.

"Is that so? I bet you're shagging him." Harry flinched and the boy's smirk grew into a full-fledged sneer. "You are! I bet you, the doc, and fag-boy are all…."

"That will be enough Mr. Rowan." Nevans spoke up. Rowan glanced over at the man and he immediately shut him mouth. "You know I don't like name calling. You'll report to the warden at seven tonight for discussion."

"Yes sir." Rowan glared at Harry before stalking away moodily. The cafeteria lost interest in the standoff.

"Sorry about him. He's here to deal with some mental issues." Nevans said to Harry, who was watching him oddly.

"You don't…mind?" He asked quietly, hopefully.

"That you're Bi? Of course not! Homosexuality ad bisexuality isn't as shunned here. In fact, same-sex couples are more common here because we believe in soul mates and stuff. Only some people dislike it." Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I was just starting to like you." Nevans smiled and they quickly finished eating.

"I'm going to head back up now. Get yourself an ice cream and we'll meet up?" Harry nodded and ran off to the box with the ice cream sandwiches. He reached the box with no trouble and was bending over to grab a bar when something slammed into him from behind.

"Hey!" He felt something wrap around his waist and something pressed against his mouth before he could scream.

"Shut up fag and be still." Harry froze. "Good." He felt hand fumbled with his pants and he lashed out. He heard a curse and he was slammed against the ice cream box. "Fucking ass…" His zip was lowered and he whimpered. His pants were pulled down and just when the hand was reaching for his underwear the weight was gone.

"What in the blazes were you thinking?" A new voice shouted. "You'll be arrested for this." It was Nevans. Harry sank to the ground and jumped when arms wrapped around him. "It's okay Harry. I banished him to his rooms until the aurors come for him."

Harry felt gentle hands pull his pants up and zip him up. He allowed Nevans to help him up and followed the man to his office, where he collapsed onto the couch and curled into a small ball.

Harry slowly drifted in and out of awareness. When he was aware he could hear traces of faint conversation and figured that it had to do with what had happened earlier. Harry shivered and found that he couldn't stop. Something warm was placed over him and a hand rubbed his shoulder.

"It's okay Harry. Come on, wake up." Harry cracked an eye open to see Nevans kneeling beside him. He allowed the man to help him sit up and accepted a mug of hot tea. "Drink up, it will help."

"I-I-I…..S-s-sorry…" Harry muttered.

"For what Harry? Him trying to rape you?" Harry flinched. "You aren't to blame for his actions. He is going to be punished for hurting you like that Harry." Harry trembled and sipped on his tea. Before either of them could say anything a white sphere of light popped up in front of them.

"That Siberian Wolf is going nuts down here." A familiar voice said.

"Kayan…" Harry whispered. Nevans glanced at Harry.

"There's been an incident with Harry." Nevans replied. Harry hunched his shoulders. "Bring him up to my office."

"Is Harry okay?" Kayan asked worriedly.

"I-I'm okay." Harry spoke up. Kayan sighed in relief.

"I'll be right up then." The sphere winked out. Nevans turned to Harry, who smiled faintly.

"It's okay that I invited him up?" Harry nodded. "Feeling better?" Harry nodded again. "He didn't penetrate you?" Nevans asked cautiously.

"No." Harry paused. "He did no worse than what Vernon would do." Harry admitted. Nevans jumped in surprise at the confession before winding an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry flinched.

"So he did…." The door opened silently and a white blur shot in, dangling a thick chain. Harry blinked as the large Siberian Wolf gently leapt up next to him and nuzzled him in concern.

"Sorry about that. He got away about a few doors down." Kayan announced from the doorway. Harry smiled faintly and wrapped his arms around the creature that bonded to him. "Are you sure you're okay Harry?"

"I'll be fine." Harry said, his words muffled by the Siberian Wolf's thick fur.

"Good. I'd hate to see my chances at you ruined by some dunderhead." Nevans looked appalled at Kayan's announcement while Harry chuckled into the Siberian Wolf's fur.

"That was uncalled for!" Nevans rebuked. Harry shushed him with a soft laugh.

"It's okay. I've known he was interested in me for a day." Nevans scratched his head. "I told him to keep his pants on when he told me yesterday afternoon. I wasn't ready to think about relationships just yet."

"I see. Well then, sorry Kayan." Kayan shrugged and helped himself to a cup of tea.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Harry nodded and hesitantly began to tell his tale.

TBC

Sorry this got out so late, but I had to watch my aunt's dog, Guinness. He's a real psycho and doesn't like anyone to go near him but my aunt, my uncle, and me. Because he goes crazy I couldn't have my computer out around him lest he jump onto my lap (he's 50+ lbs btw) and crush my laptop.

Anyways, I have an idea for another fic, but since it's actually based on another's fic I have to wait for permission before i start it. Happy reading and don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter Six: Day Twelve at St Mungos

Chapter Six: Day Twelve at St.Mungos

Warning(s): minor hint of slash

00000

_Journal,_

_It's day twelve. Three days have passed since I was almost r-raped in the cafeteria. It's been one day since I decided to let Kayan kiss me. I must admit, it was nice. Not at all like I thought it would be. Kayan was gentle and let me choose to deepen it or pull away._

_Nevans came up with another idea to help me cope. Instead of writing I'm to speak to a quill that will write down what I say. He says it'll help me cope if I can speak about it, even if it's only to myself._

_I'm going shopping today with Kayan and Nevans. We're going to Diagon Alley and then to muggle London. He says I have almost complete control over myself now and I deserve a break. He says I get to choose my own clothes and stuff._

_I'm also going to be moving into another room. This one will be a normal room, not padded or charmed. I can't wait. He also says I can start bringing Jovan around with me. I guess that's a good thing because the Siberian Wolf won't let me out of his sight._

_Well, I best be going. We're leaving to shop in another twenty minutes. Damn this is very weird. I feel like I'm talking into a telephone….._

Harry slid his journal into a bad and left his things on the bed to be moved later that day. After his shopping trip he would be moving into his new room. "You ready?" Kayan poked his head in the doorway.

"Yep." Harry said, tying his full money pouch to his old, worn belt.

"Good, because we are and we'll leave without you if you aren't." Harry mock-pouted and shoved Kayan playfully as he passed. He tensed briefly when Kayan caught him from behind in a bear hug but then relaxed in the taller boy's arms.

"I find it very hard to walk like this." Harry commented as they waddled down the hall to meet Nevans. Kayan shrugged and picked Harry off his feet. Harry screeched as Kayan began to walk normally down the hall, passing by several other patients.

"Better?"

"Put me down you oaf!" Harry laughed, ignoring the stares they received. Kayan plopped him down. "Thank you." Harry said with a grin as he straightened out his clothes.

"I could hear you two all the way down the hallway." Nevans spoke up as he exited his office. Harry glared half-heartedly at Kayan.

"He started it."

"I'm sure he did. Ready?" Both young men nodded and they set off to the visiting room, where they took the floo network to The Leaky Cauldron. Tom the bartender was there to greet them and offer them the use of a room for any shopping bags.

They fastened cloaks about them and, after a brief thanks to Tom, were out into the alley that housed the entrance to Diagon Alley. Nevans opened it with the appropriate taps with his wand and they stepped through. Harry lowered his head and allowed his bangs to cover his scar.

"Let's hurry." Harry muttered nervously. Nevans nodded in agreement and they made their way to the first shop on their list-Madam Malkins Robes and Clothes for all Occasions.

Harry waited patiently while he was being measured, and Kayan wandered off to browse through the racks of robes. Harry ignored him and turned to Nevans, who was talking quietly with Malkin while her tape measure was flying about taking measurements. An enchanted pen wrote the measurements down.

"Okay dearie, you're done." Malkin said after a moment. The tape measure fell to the floor and Harry hopped off the stool.

"Go on and browse through robes and things with Kayan. If you see something you like, then bring it over and we can have it sized to fit." Harry nodded and joined Kayen by the trousers, while Nevans went back to talking with Malkin.

"How about these ones?" Kayan suggested as soon as Harry was by him. He held up a pair of tight-looking leather trouser.

"Leather? I don't think…" Kayan shushed Harry and handed him the pants.

"They're black snakeskin, very rare. You're getting them." Harry's mouth snapped shut and Kayan moved on. A pair of green snakeskin pants joined the black ones, then a pair of black dress trousers. Then Kayan chose a few pairs of silk dress shirts for Harry in green, black, and blue.

"Are we done here?" Harry almost pleaded as they dumped the clothes in the front by Nevans, who gave them a smirk. Malking busied herself with sizing the clothes right and boxing them.

"No. We have to get the casual clothes now." Kayan said. "Thank Merlin Malkin got muggle clothes available now…" He muttered, dragging Harry off.

Kayan added to the list of purchases by choosing five pairs of jeans for Harry in blue and black, all baggy. Another two pairs of snakeskin trousers, the less dressier and baggier kind, joined the pile. Several shirts were chosen, all either plain or with funny sayings on them, one of which said "I am the chosen one".

"We done yet?" Kayan shook his head and led him over to the cloak and boot section. Harry ended up with new boots of the gothic variety, dress boots, a fancy black cloak, and many other cloaks for normal day wear.

"Now we're done." They had the rest of the clothes sized, paid for them, then shrunk them and left the shop. "Next stop, book store. There's a new one that has muggle and magical books."

"Okay." Harry said resigned.

"But first we're stopping to drop these at the Leaky Cauldron. You're also going to change." Harry sighed and allowed himself to be led back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there they dropped off their things, and Harry changed into the most comfortable-looking clothes he had- the baggy snakeskin trousers and a black tee shirt with green writing that said " Some days it's just not worth gnawing through the straps."

After he threw on a black cloak with green lining, and a new pair of combat boots, Harry was ready to go. They stopped by a trunk shop on the way to the bookstore and Harry bought himself a multi-compartment trunk that shrank on command and fitted onto a belt clip, which forced him to buy a new leather belt.

The trunk itself was black and silver, and had four main compartments. One was specifically for books, and one was for clothing. It was charmed against theft, fire, drenching, and everything else one could think of.

At the bookstore Harry managed to pile a good selection of books onto the table Nevans was saving for them. He chose magic books, magical fantasty books, and muggle books including a trilogy by Trudi Canavan and a new type of book called manga. Once he payed for his purchases they were shrunk for him and they were on their way out.

"Harry?" Harry froze and he passed by a brown haired man who was on his way inside. He turned around to see Remus standing in the entrance of the bookstore, a large black dog beside him.

"Remus? Snuffles?" He was suddenly pulled into a rough hug and flinched. Remus didn't seem to notice and he held on.

"When we heard what Dumbledore did…..he didn't let us visit…." Was all Harry managed to decipher from the man. He relaxed in his mentors arms and hugged him back.

"I missed you too Remus, Snuffles." Someone cleared their throat and Remus pulled away.

"Maybe we should take this to the Leaky Cauldron?" Nevans suggested.

"Sorry, but I'm actually here on business for Dumbledore. He'd notice if I were late…I can't today…but I want to visit you Harry." Remus said softly.

"Sure. Just bring Snuffles too." Remus nodded and they parted ways. Once Remus was out of sight Harry sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. They came in contact with a piece of paper and Harry pulled it out.

'Read alone' Was all it said. Harry put it back into his pocket and followed Nevans and Kayan back to the Leaky Cauldron.

He took his time to put his clothes away into the appropriate compartment of his trunk, which was charmed to choose the clothes Harry wanted to wear once Harry touched the lid, using pictures from Harry's memory.

The books went into the library portion of his trunk and a list of them automatically appeared. All he would have to do is tap the name of the book he wanted and it would pop up.

Once Harry had the trunk back on his belt, they left for the hospital.

TBC

I don't own the sayings on his shirts. Theya re real though. And I don't own Trudi Canavan, her books are real. Go read them, they are good…..


	8. Chapter Seven: Day Thirteen at StMungos

Chapter Seven: Day Thirteen at St.Mungos

Warning(s): minor angst

00000

Harry stared at the letter Remus had slipped into his pocket. The writing on the front was very familiar to him. He stroked Blaze's large head until it suddenly came to him. The messy scrawl on the letter belonged to none other than Severus Snape.

Almost immediately Harry grew cold and he began to shake. He felt himself slipping slowly away as if to sleep, until something closed around his wrist. Blaze. Harry shook himself out of the mood and buried his nose in Blaze's soft fur.

"Harry?" Harry looked up to see Kayan and Nevans walking his way. "We saw you from the window. Is everything okay?"

"No." Harry sniffled. He allowed Kayan to embrace him and turned to Nevans. "That day, at Hogwarts. I blew up because of something I saw." He admitted tearfully.

"What did you see?" Kayan asked gently.

"I slipped into Dumbledore's pensieve. I saw him talking to my mum."

"That isn't unusual if it was an old memory." Nevans said gently. Harry's lips quirked.

"My mother was young, and pregnant. With me. She said…" Harry paused. "She said I wasn't James' son." Nevans blinked calmly. "Dumbledore wanted her to terminate me. She chose not to but…" Harry's breath hitched. "I have a father."

"Who Harry?" Kayan asked patiently.

"Snape." Harry muttered.

"The potions master?" Nevans asked incredulously. Harry nodded sadly. "He was my patient a few years back." Nevans admitted. "He was suicidal because Lily left him for James. He never told me…"

"He didn't know." Harry said, sounding even more depressed. "Dumbledore refused to let him."

"I see." Nevans said coldly.

"I got a letter from him." Harry said, handing Nevans the letter. Nevans handed it back and gave Harry a tight-lipped smile.

"Go on to your room with Kayan and read it. Maybe he knows and wishes to take you." Harry shrugged. "Go on. I have something to do."

"Come on love." Kayan helped Harry up and led him through the hallways. Blaze followed alongside them, reaching out to lick Harry's hand every once and a while.

"Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts, candy cane." Nevans leapt into the green swirling flames and landed in the headmasters office at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbldore was sitting at his desk, and he looked up when Nevans landed.

"Damien Nevans!" The man exclaimed. "It's been a while…"

"Don't." Nevans growled. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at the confused old man. "I should hex you for all that you've done."

"What…?" Albus found his lips sealed shut. Nevans gave him a cruel smile.

"You've played with too many lives Dumbledore." Nevans said. "Did you know what that poor boy went through?" Albus' lips moved and Nevans allowed him his speech back.

"Who?"

"You're saviour." Albus frowned. "Harry. He's been abused to the extreme by those damned relatives of his."

"No. Not possible. I had people watching…"

"Of course you did! You can't keep your nose out of other people's business. Well you didn't check inside the house of their did you?" Albus shook his head. "Didn't think so. Well he was abused to the point of madness. Multiple Personality disorder, in fact."

"No."

"Shut up! I've managed to save him for now, but he feels betrayed by you and the school. You especially. And no telling him about Severus."

"You know?"

"He knows. I know. His boyfriend knows. And I assume Severus knows, because he sent him a letter." Albus shook his head. "I came here to warn you. Don't come near the boy again." Then Nevans was gone, for if he stayed he would have hexed the aged man to the end of the earth and back.

_Harry,_

_It's Severus. I guess you already know that though. Merlin I don't know how to say this but…I'm your father. Odd huh? I never knew I got Lily pregnant on that one night we shared._

_I suppose you know about Dumbledore's part in all of this, else you would not have been dragged out by shrinks. You found out that night. Merlin I wish I had been there for you, that I had known._

_How's your scar been? It shouldn't be bothering you anymore._

_I guess I should get to the point. I would like to see you, to talk. We can get to know each other I guess. Please send a reply soon. And I'll be sure to thank Remus for giving this to you._

_Severus_

Harry set the letter down with a sigh. He allowed Kayan to read it and his boyfriend smiled. "This is good, right?"

"I guess." Harry said softly. "Should I meet with him?"

"Yes." A new voice said. They turned to see Nevans in the doorway. "See what he wants, if he wants to adopt you. He sounds like he has something important to tell you." Harry shrugged. "I'll set up a time and place, and we can go with you."

"I guess." Nevans nodded and rushed off to write a letter to his former patient.

TBC


	9. Chapter Eight: Day Fourteen at StMungos

Chapter Eight: Day Fourteen at St.Mungos

Warning(s): a bit of angst

00000

"Are you nervous?" Harry turned to glare at his boyfriend, who grinned. "Stupid question then." Harry nodded in agreement. "Well you know that I'll be right beside you the whole time, right?"

"Yes, and thanks." Harry muttered. Kayan wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and squeezed.

"By the way he wrote his letter, it sounds as if he's accepted you already." Harry gave Kayan a small smile. "Will you accept him?"

"Probably. Unless it turns out he threw me out." Harry pulled a face. "Which, by the sound of his letter, he didn't. You're right." Kayan nodded and they turned to the door as it cracked open. Nevans popped his head in.

"Are you two ready? I already told Severus about the two of you, just so he wasn't too shocked." Harry squared his shoulders and nodded. Nevans retreated and minutes later Severus Snape walked inside.

His black hair was no longer greasy, and instead grew down to his shoulders in silky waves. His black eyes were sparkling with life, although they looked a bit wary. His nose was no longer crooked, he had it fixed Harry guessed, and he no longer looked intimidating. He offered Harry a tentative smile, which Harry returned.

"I have so much to tell you." He spoke after a minute of staring.

"I won't interrupt." Harry said. He motioned to the chairs and the four sat. Severus cleared his throat.

"You're mother was a very bright woman." Severus began. "I first met her at Hogwarts. We were in the same year and house, although I bet no one told you that." Harry shook his head. "Well we got along okay until she met up with and joined James' little gang. She defied Slytherin rules and hung out with Gryffindors. It was an inexcusable action and she was shunned by our house. She was ordered to tutor me in Transfiguration in our sixth year. It was the only time we spoke to each other because of our House status." Here Severus paused.

"You'll have to tell me more about her." Harry said as Severus took a breath.

"I will. Well, we got along surprisingly well and we started dating. Her guardian at the time didn't approve so he suggested an arranged marriage to James Potter's father. He agreed and Lily was forced to break up with me. They married and I was furious. That's why I joined the Dark Lord. He promised a world I would have loved to live in. A free world, with law enough to make us safe. I fought for Lily. One night I was out and we bumped into each other. One thing led to another and she became pregnant."

"With me."

"Yes. But neither of us knew at the time because a week later she slept with James. She wasn't sure who the father of the baby was until a mediwitch told her. It was a terrible shock to her but she knew she had to keep it. She placed charms on you, so when you were born you'd look like James' child. She was never able to tell me because that's when Voldemort turned evil."

"I thought he'd always been evil." Harry commented in surprise. Severus smiled softly and shook his head.

"That was a lie, Harry. Made up by Dumbledore and back by everyone. He knows that Tom is not evil." Harry blinked. "That is another matter I wished to discuss. Do you have any questions now?"

"Yeah, one. Who was my mother's guardian?" Severus curled his lip.

"Dumbledore." Harry mimicked his father and heard a snort. He turned to see Kayan smirking at them.

"You two look alike when you do that." He said in response to their stares. "Carry on."

"Tell me about his lie then." Harry demanded. "I swear that meddlesome old fool will never hear the end of this..oh god please tell me he's not my grandfather or something?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Nothing like that. Albus just forgot to mention the evil spirit that possessed Tom when he was younger." Harry blinked. "Voldemort is a Shadow, or evil spirit. He possessed Tom a long time ago, when he was in school. He fed off of Tom's life and memories until he could take over. The take-over was slow, and he only really turned evil weeks before the attack on Godric's Hollow. Up until then he stored his hatred and waited patiently until he could strike." Harry fell backwards on the chair and felt Kayan's arm go around his waist.

"So I've been fighting a Shadow in an innocents body?" He asked hollowly. "And Dumbledore knew?"

"Yes." Severus said. Harry sighed.

"Is there a way to get rid of the Shadow?"

"It already ahs been. Tom managed to claim his body about a month ago and told us how to stop the Shadow before it took over again. We managed to get rid of the thing and it's dead. Tom's been going through therapy with me and Nevans…"

"You!" Harry turned to Nevans. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Doctor-patient privilege." Nevans defended himself. "Not that you ever asked if I had any other patients." Harry snorted softly and leaned back into Kayan's arms.

"So I'm free from the Prophesy?"

"Yes." Harry sighed.

"Tell me about Tom then." Harry requested. "I want to know what he's like without being possessed." Severus smiled.

"Well, he's a lot like you. He's eager to explore new things." Here Harry flushed, remembering his little trip into Severus' pensieve. "He also likes to argue, has a disregard for the rules, and has certain ambitions."

"Tell me. Are they like before?" Harry asked a little worriedly.

"Similar, but he has a new plan at how to achieve his goals. He wants equality among all magical and non-magical beings, and is planning to place some supporters high in the ministry."

"Equality would be nice." Harry agreed, thinking of Remus.

"And he would like to re-try those in Azkaban who say they had an unfair, or no, trial." Harry brightened. "But that would have to wait until they appoint a new Minister, also something he's working on."

"His world does sound nice." Harry agreed. He sat back and frowned. He heard Severus continue to talk to Kayan or Nevans, but Harry didn't butt in until he'd made up his mind. "I want to help." Severus jumped. "I'm guessing his supporters have deserted him practically, and he would get so much more support if I supported him."

"He would like that. I have already decided to support him." Harry nodded.

"I'm with you on this." Kayan said. Harry grinned and turned to Severus.

"We're in." Severus smiled softly. "And I'll have you know…..Dumbledore will be hearing from me soon." Severus laughed. "And…I accept you as my father, if you'll accept me as your son."

"Of course I do Harry. Of course I do."

TBC

I was thinking about ending it here….but I won't.


	10. Chapter Nine: Day Sixteen at StMungos

Chapter Nine: Day Sixteen at St.Mungos

Warning(s): none

00000

_Dear Sirius and Remus._

_I'm sorry I didn't get to see you again since Diagon Alley, but someone blocked me from having visitors. As it is i have some important news to tell you about myself and a certain potion's master. I would have loved to tell you this in private, face-to-face, but you know….blocked from visitors and all. Anyways…._

_My father is not James. It's the aforementioned potion's master. Now I hope you don't crumple this up and throw it away and decide to hate me because of this. I would hate to lose the only parental figures I have ever known in my life._

_I am hoping to be out of this hospital by the end of today. Severus is filing for adoption papers and if he succeeds I'll be free of Dumbledore's manipulation. Please write back to let me know that you don't hate me. I would also like to see you guys again._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry folded the letter up and handed it to the gray owl perched at the window. "Take this to Remus Lupin." Harry said firmly. The owl bobbed his head and took off. Harry turned around and sank into the embrace of his boyfriend. "I hope they accept me."

"Oh I'm sure they will love." Kayan said. He ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair. "You know, I think this is starting to look straighter." He commented, brushing arry's hair into different angles.

"So?"

"Maybe that charm is wearing off." Nevans looked up from his paperwork.

"It's possible." He commented. "Severus spoke to me today. Everything's going according to plan, and he plans on coming for you this afternoon with an official from the Ministry. If the charm is taken off by that potion then you'll be on your way home."

"But I still won't be free. I have to have sessions with you still." Harry reminded him. "And when will I see Kayan?"

"I'll visit every day with Nevans after my work is done." Kayan said reassuringly. Harry smiled softly and their attention turned to the open window. The little gray owl was just coming to a stop.

"That was fast." Harry said, retrieving the letter tied to the owl's leg.

"They must be close then." Harry opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Severus came to us two days ago and told us everything. You can be rest assured that we accept everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. About you, your true father, your life, and the whole riddle deal. (_Harry smirked here as he caught the hint

_We will be joining Severus on his quest to retrieve you, so be prepared. Sirius ahs been whining about not being able to visit and I have to say, I was as well._

_Anyway I hope you are well and that you're ready to come home._

_Love,_

_Sirius and Remus_

Harry smiled in relief and dropped the paper. He leaned back in Kayan's arms. "They're okay with it. Apparently Sev….er…he already told them everything. They're coming with him to get me."

"I guess that means it's already done and they're coming to get you to sign it." Nevans commented. "That's good. We'll miss you around here but you don't deserve to be here. You just needed weekly therapy from the beginning." Harry scowled.

"I bet Dumbles just wanted me away from him and his goals." Kayan tightened his grip on Harry.

"But if you hadn't come here, you wouldn't have met me." Harry nodded and smiled just as the door opened. A large black dog bounded in and leapt onto Harry, who hugged it tight.

"Snuffles! I'm so glad to see you!" He was rewarded with a lick and he laughed. Then he turned to the men in the doorway. Remus and Severus both smiled, while the Ministry official looked as is he would rather be anywhere else. "Remus, err…"

"You can call me what you want to." Severus offered. Sirius lolled his tongue and Severus glared sternly at the man/dog. "Within reason of course."

"Severus then." Harry decided. "Until I get used to this." Severus nodded.

"Let's get this over with." The Ministry official said. "You just need to sign this here." He said, handing Harry a form. "Then your doctor needs to sign saying that Severus is truly yours and that you're all right to be released." Harry and Nevans signed their respective forms and Harry was given the serum that would cancel out the charms placed on his before he was born.

Harry's dark brown hair turned pitch black and grew until well past his shoulder blades. Probably due to never actually being cut, as the illusion always stayed short. His eyes stayed green but darkened to an almost black shade. His nose grew a little, his face narrowed, he grew taller and thinner, and finally he turned paler.

"Now Harry, there is vampire blood in my line." Severus cautioned when Harry relaxed. "It skips generations, like my father, and was only half noticeable with me." Harry nodded but felt nothing else change.

"Nothing." He said. Severus nodded.

"Be prepared though, it might happen gradually." Harry nodded and turned to Kayan, who grinned at him and hugged him. The offical signed the papers himself and the adoption became complete.

"Good day." He strode out of the room. Harry and the small group laughed at the almost run before Harry was allowed outside the hospital for good.

TBC

So? How is it? I'm working on another story as well, but seeing as the thing wont let me create a new story….i'll have to wait to post it. So expect a new story popping up. That means it might take twice as long for updates if I have to work on two at once.

Also, finals are coming up so don't expect too much from me over the next two weeks. Then I'll have a job but I'll have more time to post depending on my hours, since a job doesn't give homework (usually).


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Warning(s): minor language, angry Harry

00000

Harry looked around his new room in Snape Manor will a small smile. The room itself was quite large, and was expertly decorated. The bed was built into the wall in a den-like model. Harry had to crawl up a few feet in a tunnel-like place before he reached the bed itself, which was large enough to fit four grown adults and a child.

The entrance was covered with a curtain of silky black material, and if pulled aside could let enough light into the small chamber to read by and if closed could encase the area in total darkness.

There were small shelves built in around the bed and lights on the ceiling. Another chute led out into the main room and Harry delighted himself by sliding down it. Of course, this tunnel was covered with a drape as well.

The room had hardwood floors and the wall directly in front of the door was covered in shelves that magically changed to house objects, books, or other things. The wall to the right was the wall with the bed, and the one on the left had a desk in between two doors.

One door turned out to lead to a rather large bathroom, complete with Jacuzzi-like pond for bathing and shower. The other door led to a walk-in closet with dressers and hangers for clothes.

Harry was just sliding out of his bed when Sirius arrived with a grimace. He smirked though when he saw Harry dusting his rear off. "Playing with the bed? I love it too; my room has the same thing. Remus, the little snob, had a regular bed. So does Severus."

"How would you know?" Harry asked teasingly. Sirius blanched before he shook himself.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that Dumbledore is in the living room. He wants to see you." Harry grimaced. "He isn't too happy." Harry groaned.

"Did he bring anyone with him?" Sirius shook his head. "All right, I'll go see what he wants. But I claim mental instability when…err..if I blow anything up." Sirius laughed and followed his godson down the stairs.

They entered the living room to see Severus glaring heatedly at Albus, who turned to the pair with a grim smile. "You cannot stay here Harry. You need to be at the hos…." Harry waved his hand and suddenly the old man's mouth was snapped shut.

"Now you listen here. My doctor said that I didn't need to be there in the first place! That therapy would have been fine." Harry snarled. "So I do not need to be anywhere but here." Dumbledore broke the spell.

"It isn't safe here. Voldemort…." Harry sneered and waved his hand again, but this time more forcibly.

"That's another thing. You and you're pet Shadow." Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Yes yes, I know about him. And about how Tom is just an ordinary person once again. I bet that upset you greatly."

"I have not, nor ever will lie…" Dumbledore said once he broke the spell. Harry laughed harshly and suddenly he was pinned against the wall. He squeaked.

"You're lying now. I know when people lie to me; it's a little trait I've picked up from my father. But I'm sure you know all about that, since you've confused my father into believing you for the longest of times. How many lemon drops did you give him? Or was it the tea? I always found both a little odd to the taste."

"Harry, you need to calm down." Severus spoke up. "We know he deserves whatever you give him, but you can't kill or injure him." Harry growled in response but released Dumbledore from his spells. The man stumbled foreword and frowned. "Now I must ask you to leave."

"I can't without…." Severus and Harry both growled and Sirius snorted back laughter. Dumbledore faltered.

"Mark my words Albus Dumbledore. I will never side with you on anything unless it's for the good of this world. I have officially joined Tom in his quest for equality and I want you out of my house!" Dumbledore took one look at Harry and fled. Harry collapsed onto the couch behind him and felt arms wrap around him.

"You handled that well my son." A voice murmured in his ear. Harry smiled and looked up at his father.

"Thanks." He sat back up and summoned a quill, ink, and parchment.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Exposing the manipulative bastard to the rest of the world and bringing the Shadows into the world." Severus smirked and sat down to help Harry write it out. Sirius and Remus watched from a distance, occasionally giving their insight.

00000

Albus Dumbledore: Hero or Manipulator 

_One night long ago, a small child was born. But due to the circumstances of his birth he was hidden from his true father and placed under charm to hide his appearance. The mother confided her secrets to her mentor, who disliked her actions and forced her to play along with his ruse. She agreed so he wouldn't take the child._

_That child was Harry Potter, the mother was Lily Evans, the father was Severus Snape, and the manipulator was Albus Dumbledore._

_Lily Evans was forced to marry James to make sure the baby stayed unaware of his true father. But now everything has become uncovered including the truth behind You-Know-Who._

_Tom Riddle was a boy taken over by a Shadow, a dark ghost that feeds off of others feelings and emotions. Because Dumbledore had left Tom Riddle in an abusive situation he was taken over by this force. Now he has expelled it and with testimony from certified doctors, is cleared of any misgivings._

_Bio on Harry Potter, page 12_

_Bio on Severus Snape, page 13_

_Bio on Albus Dumbledore, page 15_

TBC

Yeah, the article was horrid but hey. I'm never good with them. And I don't think this needs saying but…I WANT ONE OF THOSE BEDS! Just so I could hide my dirty gay porno from my parents….hehe….just kidding. But it would be nice to have one of those……..

Anyway, I have chapter eleven written and I'll post it tomorrow after my test. Then I'll write chapter twelve. But don't expect too much cuz my mom' bugging out on me.

"Have you studied….have you studied…..you had a lot of time to yourself today I hope you studied….why on earth are you painting if you have studying to do?….why aren't you studying….do you know your general chem……are you sure you shouldn't study more….?"

God she doesn't stop. And of course I say "Yeah mom, I studied." Which I did for like, two hours. But alas, our little verbal spars like this one always turn ugly and she just stormed out of the house to go shopping. And she says I buy too much stuff? I buy my own clothes most of the time, my own books/DVD's every so often, my own art supplies, and what does she do? Complain that I but to much but then she goes out and buys way more than I ever would in one trip. At least I can USE my art supplies.

BTW. My yahoo screen name is lupusferus. Check out my bio for the painting I'm working on. It's a DNAngel (an anime) painting.

Okay, enough with my ranting. One more thing…REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Warning(s): minor language, minor homophobia (and when I say minor, it's not really that big)

00000

Harry smoothed his hair down over his scar and followed his father out of the Leaky Cauldron. His green cloak billowed as a gust of hot wind hit the pair and he grimaced. "I don't see why I have to wear these hot, stuffy, things."

"It's only proper that you do." Severus said matter of factly. Beside them, Blaze snorted as if in laughter. "Shut it you fleabag! I highly doubt an animal would know of tradition…."

"Father, don't antagonize him." Harry groused as they strode through the entrance. Blaze rumbled in agreement and Harry slipped a thick leather collar around his neck. He gave the animal an apologetic shrug and they made their way to the potions shop. "I'll wait out here."

"You're sure?" Harry nodded and Severus disappeared inside. Harry settled himself on a bench to wait and Blaze curled up next to him on the ground.

"You'll need a bath after this. You're getting dirty." Blaze snorted and Harry scanned the crowds. He spotted a few of his classmates and Kayan, who motioned to him to wait for a moment. Harry nodded and ten minutes later found himself sitting on Kayan's lap.

"I missed you. How are you? The greasy blob treating you good?" Kayan asked as Harry worked out how he got onto Kayan's lap without knowing it.

"Uhm…yeah. I'm good. He's actually been really nice to me. If only he'd let me take off this damn cloak. I wanted to wear shorts and a tank top." Kayan laughed and brushed the cloak off of Harry's shoulders.

"My poor baby." He teased. Harry huffed and rested his forehead against Kayan's shoulder. "What ever shall I do with you?"

"I could think of a few things." Harry joked.

"Disgusting." Harry's head shot up and he turned around to see a familiar looking red-head glaring at them. "Can't you keep your perversions to yourselves?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"It's a free world." Harry retorted. Ron's eyes widened as he scanned Harry's features. A flip of his head made Harry's hair move to reveal his scar. Ron scowled.

"So you think you can get away with everything Potter? First the things in school, then the ridiculous article in the Prophet…. What next?"

"Maybe I'll curse you to hell and back." Harry threatened. Hermione, who was silently standing behind Ron shook her head. At first Harry thought it was at him but he was surprised when she rounded on Ron.

"How could you say that? There's nothing wrong with them being here, cuddling. And you of all people should know that Harry doesn't lie." Ron turned red as Hermione turned to Harry. "How have you been? I wasn't sure what to think when Dumbledore told us you were at St. Mungos."

"Well, it's his fault I was there." Harry fumed. "I didn't need to be locked up. And everything in that article was true."

"I know. I just didn't believe that you would do something stupid like lie." Harry smiled. Ron let out a huff and stalked away. Two pairs of sad eyes followed him. "I'm sorry about him. He's just used this whole thing as a means of attracting attention to himself."

"I understand. By the way, this is my boyfriend Kayan. Kayan, this is Hermione." They both said their hellos and were interrupted by Severus storming out.

"They're out of the ingridient I need." He paused and blinked at Hermione.

"Hello Professor." She greeted politely. He nodded his head in return.

"I have to go down Knockturn…no don't give me that look! You can't come with me. Not yet anyway." Harry pouted. "You have two hours to do what you want. And that does not include following me, going off to shag Kayan, or terrorizing the locals." Hermione hid a grin while Harry huffed.

"Well jeez father, if I can't do any of that then I might as well go home." He said snottily. Hermione giggle and Kayan laughed out right.

"Merlin save us I've created a monster." Severus muttered as he strode away. Harry grinned at his father's retreating back before he turned to his friend.

"What would you like to do?" Hermione shrugged and looked down at the ground shyly. Her eyes rested on Blaze and she squeaked in surprise.

"Is that a Siberian Wolf?" Harry nodded. Blaze crawled out from under the bench and allowed Hermione to pet him. "He's beautiful. Where'd you get him." Harry motioned for her to sit beside them as he began to tell the tale of his encounter with Blaze and Kayan. When he was finished, Hermione was shaking her head in disbelief. "Amazing."

"Yeah. It totally surprised me." Harry agreed. "How is everyone by the way?"

"Well, you saw Ron. Thankfully the rest of the Weasleys aren't as bad. They are a little concerned about you though. We should pop in, I heard them in Gringott's a little while back." Harry nodded. "And as far as the rest of the school…well…the Slytherins are subdued. Malfoy in particular is quiet. I think the fact the Voldemort was a Shadow, and is now gone, has them upset for various reasons."

"And the Gryffindors?' Harry asked anxiously.

"They don't know what to believe. Some of them are with Ron, but others are with me. I think if you came back…"

"I'm going to, don't worry. Father is just letting me get used to the life outside of the hospital." Hermione nodded. "Let's go find the Weasleys."

"Sure."

They found the Weasleys outside of Gringotts. Ron was fuming on the outer ends of the family and his glare darkened when he saw Harry, Hermione, Kayan, and Blaze approach. Mrs. Weasley however drew Harry into a hug. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"We didn't believe anything that Dumbledore told us!" Fred and George said in unison. Harry grinned at the pair as he struggled away from Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course not. We know you better than that." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry nodded thankfully. "How's Severus doing with all this?"

"My father is fine. He's off buying potion stuff…" Harry grumbled.

"In Knockturn Alley." Hermione finished. "Harry's mad because he couldn't go." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Darn well he shouldn't. Even with the Shadow thing gone, he could still be in danger from it's followers." Harry grimaced. "I'm sure once they're gone Severus will allow you to tag along with him."

"Yeah. Sure." Kayan was then introduced to the large family, along with Blaze. The Siberian Wolf was petted and cooed over while Harry grinned at the display. Ron snorted from behind the group but Harry painfully ignored him.

"How about we go for some ice cream dearies?" Mrs. Weasley suggested. "How long do you have Harry?"

"About and hour." Harry replied.

"Good! Off we go then."

TBC

I swear my mom is such a biatch. Today my g-pa picked me up to bring me to my test. On the way back the garbage cans and lids were in the driveway. Well, I thought nothing of it and rummaged through my bag for a house key. I didn't know it at the moment but my g-pa got out to pick them up. When I realized he did I opened the garage door and he put them in.

Well, mom came home and found out what he did. Ang guess what. I got yelled at because I let him bring the cans in. Like I could really do anything. I didn't realize he did that until I looked up and saw him with them. I seriously thought he was waiting at the door for me while I looked for my key. Guess I'm too stupid to realize what's going on when I'm distracted……


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Warning(s): none

00000

"How was your visit to Diagon Alley with Severus?" Nevans asked as soon as Harry was comfortably sprawled on his couch.

"It was good. I met up with Hermione and the Weasleys." Nevans cocked an eyebrow. "All of them but Ron accepted me as who I am, and who Kayan was to me." Harry continued in a somewhat more dejected tone.

"And how does that make you feel?" Nevans questioned.

"I'm not too upset over it. Ron was always one to believe what ever would make him look good. I'm just glad that the rest of his family isn't the same way." Nevans smiled. "Besides, he might come around when he realizes that wether he's famous or not matters less than family and friends."

"Do you think he will?"

"Well, he has Hermione and his entire family against him so I think that given time….He might at least accept me. I'd take that any day, even if we don't become friends again." Nevans nodded.

"So, have you thought any more on Tom? You said you would support him." Harry nodded.

"I'm waiting for him to contact me. I'll meet up with him, hear his plans, then decide from there what I'll do. If I'll just openly support him, aid him, or what."

"Wise move." Nevans commented. "That's sort of what I did." Harry sat up and summoned a board.

"Want a game of checkers?" Nevans slid all of his work aside and Harry began to set up the game. Just as they were about to make their first moves, a regal looking eagle owl flew in through the window. He had a piece of parchment in his talons and he dropped it by Harry. He perched on a chair.

"Open it and read it. It seems like he's waiting for a reply." Harry nodded and unrolled the parchment.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I do hope your father has explained everything to you by now. If not then ask him before you continue this letter. If you do know all about me and the Shadow called Voldemort, then I want you to listen carefully and think before you decide._

_I am still going to fight against the rule of the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore. I trust neither and would hate to see what this world would be like if more people like them ruled. In order to correct them I plan on replacing them with people of neutral loyalties._

_I cannot explain everything in writing so I am asking that you meet with me later tonight. Send your reply back with the owl and if you agree to speak, I'll floo to your father's Meeting Room on the second floor._

_Sincerely,_

_Tom Riddle_

Harry finished reading the letter out loud and looked up at Nevans. "Should I meet him? Tonight?"

"Are you ready?" Harry let the parchment roll back up.

"Not to decide."

"Then hear him out. See what he has to say but let him know that you are still uncertain." Harry nodded and wrote back his response, adding that he wasn't quite sure he was ready to decide but that he would listen. The owl returned twenty minutes later with a time, and Harry gave the owl a piece of bread as a reward.

"I suppose I should go warn my father." Harry said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be sure to tell me how it goes." Harry nodded and left the room.

0000000000

Harry stood in front of his full length mirror, staring at his reflection nervously. He was wearing a pair of his baggier, low-cut leather pants. The pockets were stitched with silver thread and he slid a leather belt through the loops.

His shirt was a dark green, silk, button-up dress shirt with silver buttons. He had the sleeves rolled neatly up to his elbows and the top three buttons were unbuttoned. The pocket on his left breast has a silver snake, poised to strike.

He refused to wear a cloak down to the Meeting Room, and Severus reluctantly agreed. It wasn't as if Harry was leaving the house, and Tom wouldn't mind.

Harry fastened a silver chain around his neck, a small silver chain around his wrist, and slipped on his more conservative black boots.

"You look handsome." Severus said from Harry's doorway.

"Thanks." Harry flattened his hair.

"You don't have to choose Harry. He would understand."

"I know, but I want to hear him out. Who knows what I'll decide." Severus nodded.

"Well, he's waiting downstairs." Harry nodded, straightened out his clothes once more, then followed his father downstairs.

TBC

A little bit shorter, but hey.

Oh, it's an ongoing epic. My mom wants me to get my eyebrows plucked. blinks and gives her a death glare Stay away from me woman!

And a new little fight between me and my dad. He seems to think that if I'm in the TV room watching TV, and he wanders in talking to my g-pa, I have to turn the TV off so he can hear. blinks I don't think so. He doesn't do it for me, so I won't do it for him. He called me stupid for that one but I don't think it's too stupid. Do you?


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Warning(s): mention of abuse

00000

Harry greeted Tom with an air of caution and curiosity. The man no longer looked like the snake-being that Harry remembered, and instead looked like his old self with few changes.

He still had black hair, but it had gray hairs scattered around randomly. His eyes were the same shade of green as Harry's, and he was taller and broader than his snake-version. His nose was an actual nose as well.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet with me." Tom said smoothly as Harry took a seat.

"It's a Gryffindor thing." Harry joked. "I have to give people second chances." Tom smiled. "Besides, I trust in Nevans and he says nothing but good things about you."

"Ahh…Nevans. I almost forgot he was your doctor. How are you doing by the way?" He asked.

"I'm better. The meds are working great and Kayan and Blaze keeps me grounded." Tom raised an eyebrow. "Kayan is my lover. Blaze is my Siberian Wolf bond mate."

"Those are very rare." Tom said.

"I'll introduce you to him sometime. But I would like to hear about you first." Tom nodded solemnly. "Start with Voldemort. I know next to nothing about Shadows."

"Shadows are like dementors in a way." Tom began. "They feed off your pain and fear in order to gain power. When they get the power they need, they possess your body. Once you are possessed, it's very hard to get rid of them. It's even harder if you have no reason TO get rid of it. I didn't have a reason because I was young and didn't know of the joys of life when I was possessed."

"How old were you?"

"I was seven when I first noticed the Shadow following me. It was always with me, and couldn't be seen by anyone. It wasn't able to posses me until I was eleven. Right before I got my letter in fact. At the time I was only used to being beaten and hated. When my letter came I was able to push the Shadow at bay until around my fifth year. My father appeared at the orphanage and demanded to see me. I refused to return home with him and was beaten nearly to death. By that time the Shadow regained control and I failed to push it back. After all, it promised protection from the evil muggles and the wizard fools."

"You believed it? I don't blame you, I would have too." Harry said.

"I tried to push it out when I realized it's true intentions but by then it was too strong. I became a prisoner in the corner of it's mind and it became Voldemort. I was forced to watch everything and I cheered when you defeated it. But it still had control of me up until just a few month ago."

"Why would it weaken now?"

"The potion used to regain my body. It had to drink the potion regularly and a skipped dose could mean weakness. Well, a dose was skipped and I was able to gain control. I went to Severus who helped me get rid of it with an ancient potion made to do such things."

"I believe you." Harry said after a few moments of thinking. "Now what do you plan on doing?"

"The first step is Hogwarts. The prejudice between houses is preposterous. And the Headmaster, while brilliant at times, is too old. I want to replace him with someone who can control the prejudices."

"Acceptable. But what about Dumbledore? He'll still try to interfere." Harry said cautiously. "I don't want him dead, but…." Tom nodded.

"He's old. It won't be too hard to convince St. Mungos to take him." Harry nodded. "The next order of business after Hogwarts is settled, is the Ministry."

"Get rid of Fudge." Harry said. Tom nodded.

"I want to replace him with someone like Weasley. Arthur." Tom clarified. "He can take care of things inside the Ministry with our help."

"I like that." Harry said. "When that is done and things are settled there, we can discuss possible laws and the possible changing of some laws." Tom nodded. "Okay, you've convinced me. I'm definitely in."

"Excellent." Tom said with a sigh of relief. "Now I have another question to ask of you. You don't have to reply staright away but consider it."

"Uhm..sure."

"I'm old. Not as old as Dumbledore, but there is a chance of me passing away before things are done or while they're in the process. I need someone to take over for me." Tom explained.

"An heir of sorts." Harry responded. "I see where you're going with this. All right, as long as it doesn't interfere with my father and i."

"It wont. You'll just become like a son that will take over a business." Harry nodded. "There's a quick ritual we need to do. Hold out your right hand, palm up." Harry held out his hand. Tom held out his left hand and made two thin slices across both palms. Then he clasped them together and spoke some words.

Harry felt himself tingling as the magic worked, and Tom pulled his hand away moments later. "Done. You'll change physically. Minor changes over time of course." Harry nodded. "Now you're the heir to my estates, my fortune, and my work. Now. Do you plan on returning to Hogwarts…?"

TBC

Shorter yet, but I didn't feel like putting anything new in this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. I hope. Things just keep popping up though….including my mom. She's like the energizer bunny: keeps going, and going, and going…..and all about my studying or doing SOMETHING. Does anyone know how to shut her up?

I wanted to thank all of my reviewers! I haven't really doing any replies to them because nobody seems to be asking questions. Does that mean I'm explaining things right? Well, here goes….thanks to:

Angelkitty77

Blackrosebunny- don't worry, I'm not through with Dumbles yet

Theoddguy- I can't remember if I explained this in another chapter, but I'll explain it again for everyone. Harry got MPD mainly because of the abuse. He has two dominant personalities other than 'Harry', and they are his fearful and aggressive personalities. The fearful one is from the abuse he suffered, and the aggressive is from being lied to and all that.

Karen

Orlin

LitCandle- like I said to Blackrosebunny, I'm not done with Dumbles

Shinigami's Shadow- pairings. Yes it's Harry/Kayan and I probably won't change that. I don't know about Snape/Nevans quite yet, in fact I didn't consider it until you said it. I'll think on it but if it happens, it won't be until the endish or the sequel. hint hint And Sirius/Remus, yeah. Definatly.

And a special thanks goes to frostyhogwarts. She emailed me AND reviewed, then she agreed with me on my dad issue. grin When people agree with me on those issues it makes me feel better. Thanks a bunch.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Warning(s): none

00000

Harry slid out of his bed with a scream of rage. "SIRIUS BLACK!" He heard a snort and the sound of footsteps pounded down the hall. Harry brushed his bright pink hair away from his face and took off after his godfather. "SIRIUS BLACK! YOU GET BACK HERE!" He screamed as he followed the large black dog through the halls.

Sirius twisted a head to wink at him and kept running. Harry growled and sped up, not noticing he was running right past his father. "Harry! HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Severus bellowed. His voice seemed to echo through the whole hall.

"Sorry! Gotta catch that mutt!" Harry called back. Severus shook his head as he watched his son chase after Sirius.

"He's fast." Remus said from behind Severus. The raven-haired man nodded.

"There's vampire blood in my family. I have some vampiric traits and he'll probably have some." Remus nodded. "I'm going down to make breakfast. Care to join me?" Remus nodded thoughtfully and both men winced when they heard a crash and a yelp.

"Sounds like Harry's got him." Remus commented as they made their way down the stairs. Sure enough, when they reached the kitchen, Harry had Sirius spinning upside down near the ceiling.

"Put me down!" Sirius wailed. "I feel sick!"

"Tell me the counter charm fleabag!" Harry growled in response, making Severus smirk.

"Remus….Severus..please help me!" Sirius pleaded. Harry dropped the man on his head, gently of course, and growled again. Sirius hastily waved his wand and Harry's hair turned black again.

"Learned your lesson Padfoot?" Remus asked. Sirius sat himself at the table and glared at Harry, who muttered something that sounded like 'you deserved it'.

"Harry, I spoke with Dumbledore last night." Severus changed the subject. Harry grimaced as he helped himself to some toast.

"And what did he say?"

"You can go back to Hogwarts." Severus replied. Harry nodded. "I'll be tutoring you…." Harry shook his head and cut Severus off.

"I only missed less than a month of work, and I've read all of the books you bought me. I'll be able to catch up without help." Harry said around a mouthful of bacon. "There is one thing though."

"Go on."

"I want to be resorted." Sirius and Remus looked up in shock. "I was supposed to be in Slytherin the first time around. I want to know if I changed."

"Acceptable."

"But you can't!" Sirius cried. "You can't leave Gryffindor!"

"I don't think I belong there Siri. It's nothing against you or Mooney, I just need to be where I belong." Sirius pouted. "Besides. I didn't hear you complain last night when Remus was being a…how should I put this…ahh, I'll quote it from you…a 'Slyt…." Harry was cut off by Sirius' hand.

"No need to go there." Sirius mumbled. Severus fixed a light glare on him. The man laughed nervously before bolting away from the table. Harry smirked.

"Well, there goes some fun."

TBC

Very short, I know, but I wanted to put Harry's trip to Hogwarts in a separate chapter, and I need to recap here.

Harry was taken to St.Mungos on the first day back to Hogwarts, after the opening feast. He stayed at St. Mungos for sixteen days, then he stayed with Severus for a few more days. Now he'll be going back to Hogwarts to finish his education.

Coming up….

Harry goes to Hogwarts. Yes, he will argue with a certain bumblebee……that's all I'm saying for now.

And heads up. There are only a few more chapters left! I have them all typed out and ready to post.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Warning(s): minor language, minor violence

00000

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, glaring evilly up at the Headmaster. The resorting he requested was accepted, but he would have to wait until the first holiday. Why? Well according to Dumbledore that's how all resortings were done: on a holiday or at the beginning of the year with all the first years.

"Why would he want to be resorted anyway?" A voice whispered. Harry's keen ears picked up the conversation and he curled his lip.

"He's changed Hermione. I mean, look at him! He's different." Harry recognized the voice as Ron's. "He's darker."

"Don't be foolish! Everyone changes, and he's been through a lot." Hermione whispered back harshly. "The poor guy, I mean, everything always happens to him!"

"Poor guy? Poor guy! He's dangerous! Look what he did to Professor Dumbledore's office!" Harry rested his head on his hands and wished that Kayan and Blaze were with him.

"Maybe Dumbledore said something he shouldn't have." Hermione hissed. Harry looked up and caught her eye. He nodded once and her eyes widened. She leaned closer to him and pulled him into the conversation.

"Dumbledore lied to me." Harry replied to her questioning look. "He hid something from me and wouldn't tell me."

"I knew it!"

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that!" Ron disagreed.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Harry asked waspishly. "Because I assure you, I don't lie." Ron gulped as he caught the look in Harry's dark gaze.

"I'm not sure." He said lamely. Harry sighed and stood up.

"I'm going up to the commons." Hermione stood and followed him up. He spoke the password and they clambered in.

"I don't know why everyone is believing Dumbledore over you." Hermione said when they collapsed onto the couch. "I may like Dumbledore as a person, he has a good heart, but I can see that he is manipulative."

"He puts on a front." Harry replied. "You read the article?" Hermione nodded. "So you know why I'm angry at him."

"Yes. Everyone read it, but very few actually listened to it. They all thought it was a ruse or something." Harry snorted. "I don't. I know you wouldn't lie."

"Thank you." Hermione grinned and the portrait door opened. The Gryffindors all crowded in and Ron made his way over to the pair on the couch.

"So now you're corrupting one of ours?" Ron asked hotly. "We all know you're lying. If you were the spawn of Snape.."

"Professor Snape!"

"Then you'd be in Slytherin." Ron finished, ignoring Hermione.

"Well, isn't it just shit for you. I was supposed to be in Slytherin but I chose you over the snake den." Harry snapped. Ron's jaw snapped shut. "But if I chose this house, which is supposed to be loyal and true, then I suppose I should have just chosen the house that the hat wanted me in."

"Harry no!" Hermione cried. "You ARE welcome here, they're just confused. Tell them the truth." Harry turned to her.

"I am telling the truth."

"No you're not." Ron finally said. "Touching display but we want you out." Several people nodded. "Now."

"If he goes, I go." Hermione threatened. Ron blinked.

"Hermione…." Harry stood up and faced the group. "I'll go. But only because I planned on being re-sorted at the next holiday. Hermione, you stay." Hermione shot up and grabbed his arm.

"No."

"Pathetic. We don't need a traitor here either. Both of you get out." Harry scowled, suddenly feeling the air around him grow cold.

'Oh no.' He thought as he felt his hostile personality surface. After a brief struggle he decided to allow it to come out. Of course, he'd shove it back if it became violent…maybe.

"You know what." He heard himself say. "Maybe I'll just stay right here." Harry sat back down on the couch and grinned evilly up at the crowd of Gryffindors. Ron's jaw dropped and suddenly he looked pale.

"No. Get out." Harry stood back up and leaned foreword. He knew that he must look like a miniature version of his father, and he grinned inside.

"Why should I? I'm rightfully a Gryffindor and you aren't a Prefect or Head Boy. Why should I listen to you?" He asked. He placed his hands on his hips and vaguely registered that Hermione had disappeared.

"Because you're outnumbered." Ron tried again. Harry sneered and his hair fell foreword out of its ponytail.

"You're all a bunch of little wussies. You have to fight others in numbers. Might I mention that I'm unarmed? Still going to attack me? Of course you are. You're Gryffindors." Ron scowled and drew his wand. Harry turned his glare on full force and everyone took a step back.

"What the…" Harry felt an unseen wind blow about his feet, slowly creeping up his body. His clothes billowed about him and his hair whipped around his face. He grinned and briefly registered that there were sharp fangs where his canines used to be.

"Scared? You should be." The portrait banged open.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" The wind died down and Harry flinched back as if struck. The cold left his body and he felt his hostile personality fade.

"Father?" He questioned hesitantly. Severus sighed with relief and brushed past the shocked Gryffindors.

"It's okay now. I'm taking you down to my quarters." He turned to the Gryffindors. "I have never seen such acts of foolishness on a Gryffindors behalf! And I've never seen anyone, especially a Gryffindor, turn on another like you have. Punishments will be handed out to all of you when I calm him down and talk with your head of house."

Severus quickly led Harry out of the common room, Hermione in tow and leaving many confused and scared Gryffindors behind.

TBC

Sorry the last chapter was short.

Anybody know the easiest way to kill a dad? Anyone? Ah well, I suppose it wouldn't be good to kill him. Maybe torture him…..

I've started watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and I can't stop. I've already finished watching the first season and started the second. If only I could rent the whole second season and watch them back to back…..

Well, this fic is almost done. I am thinking about a sequel but I'm working on a second story first, I will start posting it after I finish posting the rest of this one. Please, please, please! I need more reviews! puppy eyes


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Warning(s): Dumbledore bashing (sort of)

00000

Harry allowed himself to be pulled into his father's lap once they made it to Severus' quarters. He felt Hermione fall beside him and Severus but made no move to look at her. Instead, he buried his face in Severus' chest and sighed.

"Should I call Kayan and Blaze?" Harry shook his head.

"Not yet." He said. "I can't believe I lost my control like that."

"They deserved it." Hermione spoke up. "The way they acted…" Severus hummed.

"I agree with her on that. I've never seen Gryffindors turn their backs on someone like that." Harry shrugged. "Don't worry about it too much. You did nothing wrong, seeing as you do have MPD. You couldn't control it."

"He's right." Hermione said. Harry's lips quirked.

"Oh, but I could." Severus tightened his grip.

"Come again?" Severus questioned.

"I could control it. I let my hostile personality come out and I pulled it back when you came in."

"I'm going to summon Kayan and Blaze…." Severus paused as a knock sounded at the door.

"Five galleons say that's Dumbles." Harry muttered. Severus waved his wand and the door swung open. Sure enough, Dumbledore walked in with a stern look on his face.

"What can I do for you?" Severus asked.

"You can control your son." Dumbledore replied, making Harry curl his lip. "He can't threaten students…."

"I didn't threaten them. They harassed me and I was about to leave." Harry spoke up. He tried his best to keep the venom out of his voice but failed.

"Then why didn't you?" Dumbledore countered.

"I lost control." Dumbledore snorted. "I have MPD as you know, and any doctor will say that it is highly uncontrollable. I was not at fault."

"Those students just wanted to talk with you. Your response was unprovoked." Harry growled and leapt to his feet. He felt the magic wind swirl around him again and he saw Dumbledore pale.

"They pestered me about things I didn't want to talk about. They called me a liar and a traitor. Your precious Gryffindors are worse than Slytherins when it comes to loyalty." Harry hissed. Dumbledore's eyes filled with rage and he drew to his full height.

"You have no right to talk to me like that boy! I am the Headmaster…."

"Quite the biased one I might add." Harry interrupted. "You're a meddlesome, conniving, loathsome, petty little old man. You fool around in people's lives and make them miserable. And then when they need you the most, you turn on them."

"Harry…."

"Be quiet father. I'm not finished." Dumbledore gulped. "You have no say over me or my life. Not anymore. I am leaving this pathetic excuse for a school and won't return until you are gone or dead."

"Harry, think this out." Severus began.

"I have. I'm not staying in a school full of hypocrites and meddlers. Tom can teach me what I need to know."

"Riddle?" Dumbledore squeaked.

"Yes." Harry smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm leaving." Harry turned to the fireplace and with a flash of green light, was gone. Severus turned to Dumbledore, who looked even older than before.

"I hope you are satisfied. If you had only told him the truth, or helped him when he needed it, you wouldn't have lost him. Have a good day Headmaster." Severus gave Hermione a look and followed his son.

"I'm going back to me dorm. Then I'm going to owl Harry and see how he is. I don't consider you my headmaster anymore." Hermione left the headmaster standing in Severus' rooms, tears running down his face.

"What have I done?"

00000

_Journal,_

_I blew up at Dumbles again today. He came to my father's quarters to yell at me for scaring his students. Well they deserved it! They turned their backs on me and taunted me. I just wanted to make them stop._

_I found out that I can control my personalities. I can "let" them come out and I can force them back in. It's an odd feeling because I can see everything that's happening but it's like I'm not in control. It's quite scary really._

_Kayan is coming over in a bit with Blaze. Then Tom will come over. He's going to teach me what I need to know and I'll take my NEWTS as a homeschooler. Father says I could. At least I won't be going back to Hogwarts……._

TBC

I'm watching Buffy again. I feel bad for Angel…..poor vampire…..

Anyways, one more chapter after this. Then I'll think about a sequel…maybe. Depends on how many of you want one.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Warning(s): brief mention of M-Preg

00000

Harry stood on the dark pathway leading up to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The wind billowed about him, lifting his cloak and blowing his hair around in a gentle-like manner.

The castle loomed over him in the darkness and Harry could feel the sorrow radiate from it. But the sorrow was distinctly human, and not the castle. It seems like the students missed the old headmaster more than the castle did.

"Are we going?" Harry turned to Kayan and removed his hand from Blaze's head. "You can't just stare at it all night."

"I know. It's just been too long. I don't know if I should… I mean, I'm not even supposed to be here. After Two years….." Harry said nervously. Kayan wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, the Headmaster's family as the right to live with him in the castle." Harry smirked. "It still gets you does it?"

"It's is odd that my father was chosen to take over the position. I thought McGonagall would have been the choice." Kayan shrugged. "I guess they liked my father because of his potential to be…erm….you know. Not biased." Kayan laughed.

"That must be the reason. Now let's go. Your father is waiting for us." Harry followed Kayan up tot he castle and down the hallways to the Headmaster's office. Harry spoke the password, unity, and they rode the stairs up.

"Harry! Kayan! I've been waiting for you two." Severus called out from inside. Harry gave Kayan a look and they stepped inside.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked. "Dumbles did it too."

"A little plate with the visitors names lights up when you reach the gargoyle. Then I hear your footsteps and time it just right…" Severus trailed off as he caught the look of exasperation on Harry's face.

"You mean all this time it was something that simple? And here I thought he was psychic or something." Severus laughed. "How did the sorting go?"

"It went well. One of the Weasley brats, one of Charlie's kids, got sorted into Slytherin." Severus commented. "And some of the children from darker homes went into Gryffindor."

"That's good then." Harry said. "Have you started a house-friendly group?"

"Yes. They meet every few nights to talk or do whatever children do. I've even set up a table for those who want to sit with friends from other houses." Harry smiled. "How is Tom doing?"

"He's good. We've managed to throw a hook into the Ministry about Fudge and his incompetence. They're biting. We're hoping to place Arthur Weasley, who has talked to Tom and is in agreement with us, as Minister."

"Then things are going well. Good." Harry nodded. "Soon we'll be the way we should be."

"That will be nice." Harry agreed. The fireplace to their right suddenly flared to life and Tom stepped through. He dusted off his robes and gave them all a devilish grin.

"It's done. Fudge is out and Arthur is in." Harry sighed with relief and Severus grinned. "He's already working on the jumbled mess Fudge had called paperwork. Expect some changes within the Ministry and the Law soon."

"Excellent. Do Remus and Sirius know?"

"Just told them. Remus was crying…does anyone know why?" Harry and Kayan shared a look. "What?"

"Hormones." They said at the same time. Jaws dropped, Harry and Kayan laughed, then Harry placed his hand on his own abdomen. "Looks like this will be the perfect world to raise children. Don't you agree Kayan?"

"Totally." Severus fainted and Tom sat down hard on the nearest chair. Harry and Kayan laughed.

Their laughter rang throughout the office and down the corridor, marking the beginning of a new age and a new world.

END

Thank you to all my reviewers, past and future. This story is finished. I am tossing the idea of a sequel around, but I make no guarantees.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I don't know when I will be able to add any new stories. The site still will not let me create a new story. The site admins know about it and are working to fix it. Apparently it's a problem with all Macs.


End file.
